Although we urgently need innovative approaches to eliminating health disparities, careful attention must be paid to intervention development, study design and evaluation methodology. As the Research Core worked with each CHEIR component to develop this proposal, the methodological complexity of real-world research to eliminate disparities came ever more clearly into focus. The randomized trial is often not feasible and may not represent the settings in which vulnerable patients live, work, and receive health care. The best intervention and evaluation plans are created by a dynamic interplay of qualitative and quantitative methods. Our Specific Aims are to: (1) Advance the science of health disparity intervention by supporting each research project and core to develop theory-based disparity interventions, such as storytelling, that are culturally responsive, literacy sensitive, and linguistically appropriate; (2) Advance the science of health disparity intervention evaluation by supporting each research project and core with expertise in study design, statistical analysis, qualitative approaches, and data management; (3) Equip the next generation of disparity researchers to apply advanced quantitative and qualitative techniques, working in collaboration with the Research Training/Education Core and the Community Engagement Core; and (4) Identify and nurture nascent ideas for health disparity intervention research with high potential for extramural funding, with an emphasis on assisting students and junior faculty form under-represented groups. We will provide consultation on a prioritized basis and establish a